wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XLIX
Im więcej wzrastała sympatia moja dla Lubomira i wysokie moje o nim wyobrażenie, tym silniej pociąganą się czułam do młodziuchnej siostry jego, Zosi. Zdawało mi się, że przestając z nią często zbliżam się do niego, a zresztą lubiłam słuchać, jak mi w pełnych miłości słowach mówiła o bracie swym, którego przecie mało znała, bo nie hodowali się razem i zaledwie teraz, od kilku tygodni, codziennie widywać się zaczęli. Niemniej jednak Zosia, wcześnie po rodzicach osierociała, wychowana w domu wujostwa, którzy lubo dobrzy dla niej, ojca i matki zastąpić nie mogli, spragniona była uczuć rodzinnych, i brata, wracającego z długiej podróży, przyjęła z półdziecinną, naiwną i namiętną siostrzaną czułością, z zupełnym przygotowaniem do ujrzenia w nim prawdziwego ideału mężczyzny, brata, opiekuna i obroniciela młodej siostry. A cóż dopiero, gdy z ust jego posłyszała wychodzące zdroje tych słów szlachetnych i podniosłych, które i mnie zachwyciły. Uwierzyła wtedy w brata jak w świętość i największą dla niej radością było mówić o nim z zapałem. Tę radość dostarczałam jej często, bo po kilka godzin przesiadywałam u niej sam na sam w jej ślicznym, podobnym do mego, gabineciku, a rozmowy nasze, jak ziemia około swej osi, obracały się około imienia Lubomira. Zosia była ślicznym, słodkim, potulnym stworzeniem, miała drobne i delikatne kształty, światłoblond włosy i cerę twarzy przezroczystą, o zadziwiającej białości. Główną cechę układu jej wyrazu twarzy stanowiła łagodność i rodzaj dziewiczego, tęsknego rozmarzenia. Ale zza łagodności i słodyczy kiedy niekiedy przebijała się energia, a zza rozmarzenia wyglądała duszyczka młoda, nieśmiała, ale myśląca, ciekawa, pragnąca wszystkiego, co dobre, prawdziwe, idealne. Te rzuty energii, hardo zginające drobne, pąsowe usteczka Zosi, te pojawy myśli pojętnej i ciekawej, napełniającej jej wielkie, pełne, szafirowe oczy wyrazem zamyślenia lub srebrnymi iskierkami zapału, były niby przebłyskami wewnętrznej jej najgłębszej natury, czegoś, co na dnie istoty jej leżało niewyrobione jeszcze, niedojrzałe i szukające dopiero sobie miejsca pod słońcem. Były to znaki, w których przyszłość dziewczęcia objawiała się nagle i z rzadka, przez które widzieć można było w czystej i naiwnej piersi wpółdziecka kiełkującą energiczną, upartą, może namiętną, myślącą i na drogach ziemskich po swojemu mającą stąpać kobietę. Tymczasem jednak przyszła energia Zosi drzemała jeszcze w jej wnętrzu, budząc się kiedy niekiedy tylko i jak przez, okienko wyglądając na świat przez białą twarzyczkę, aby wnet znowu usnąć spokojnie w piersi dziewicy dziecka. Zosia ciekawymi, lecz ufnymi oczami patrzyła na świat Boży, co niedawno otworzył się był przed nią; kochała kwiaty, muzykę, poezję i marzyła.. . w marzeniach zaś jej stała zawsze jedna postać męska, mało znana, lecz która wyobraźnię jej przykuła do siebie i wzbudziła w niej pierwszy poryw serdeczny. W drugiej czy trzeciej poufnej i tajemniczej ze mną pogadance Zosia zwierzyła się przede mną, że bohaterem jej marzeń był ów prawnik młody, pan Władysław N., który tak wyraźnie zajął się był nią na balu w Rodowie, a którym zająć się wzajemnie surowo jej wuj zabronił. Siedziałyśmy w ślicznym pokoiku Zosi na sofie, obitej błękitną materią, pośród dwóch wielkich drzew oleandrowych, łączących się rozłożystymi gałęziami i tworzących rodzaj altany. Trzymałyśmy się za ręce i rozmawiałyśmy z sobą cicho, szeptem prawie. — Wacławo — mówiła Zosia, złotowłosą swą główkę pochylając na moje ramię — tyś daleko rozumniejsza ode mnie, pierwej w świat wyszłaś, doświadczyłaś przejść, jakich ja nie doświadczyłam jeszcze. Powiedz mi więc, bo może wiesz o tym, dlaczego z tłumu otaczających nas ludzi wyróżnia się niekiedy jeden człowiek, spojrzy na nas, my na niego spojrzymy wzajem, przemówi słowo jedno, drugie, krótkie słów parę i odejdzie, ale pamięć o nim na zawsze już w nas pozostanie. Dlaczego on właśnie, a nie kto inny, staje wciąż przed wyobraźnią naszą w chwilach marzenia? W snach ukazuje się piękny, szlachetny; oko nasze jego już tylko szuka między mnóstwem napotykanych ludzi, a ucho nasze jego pragnie głosu i z całej siły przywołuje do duszy dźwięk ten, raz kruciuchną chwilkę tylko zasłyszany. Powiedz mi, dlaczego nikt, nikt z otaczających mię tak licznie mężczyzn, nie wzbudził we mnie sympatii, nie zachwycił mej wyobraźni, nie przyśpieszył bicia mego serca... tylko on, on jeden? ... — Może dlatego tak jest — odrzekłam w zadumaniu nad pytaniami towarzyszki — może dlatego tak jest, że on lepszy, szlachetniejszy, rozumniejszy od innych? — Nie wątpię, o, nie wątpię o tym! — zawołała Zosia splatając białe i drobne ręce na błękitnym staniku sukienki. — Nie wątpię o tym, że on najszlachetniejszy, najlepszy ze wszystkich, jakich znam, ludzi. Pewność ta to wiara moja, to spokój mój, to rozwiązanie dziwnych zagadek, jakie tak tłumnie stanęły przede mną, gdym w świat wstąpiła. Ale powiedz mi, droga, skąd wzięła się pewność ta u mnie? Skąd wiem, że on jest takim? Wszakże znam go tak mało! Długo myślałam nad tym nowym Zosi zagadnieniem, a myśl moja odwróciła się od niej i pobiegłam pamięcią we własną swą niedawną przeszłość. Przypomniałam sobie bal w Rodowie, park cienisty, w parku grotę oświetloną lampką bladawą, a u wejścia do groty stojącego hrabiego Witolda. I zapytałam siebie: "Skąd w chwili owej zrodziła się we mnie tak niezmierna, wielka, niezachwiana pewność, że człowiek ten nosi prawdę w sercu, a wielkie w głowie myśli? Dlaczego odtąd zjawiał się on w snach i marzeniach moich wtedy nawet, gdy w sercu mym i wyobraźni kto inny królować się zdawał? Nie byłże to ten sam wypadek, to samo dziwaczne zjawisko duchowe, o którego znaczenie i powody pytała mię Zosia?" Myśląc podniosłam oczy w górę i zobaczyłam, jak z dwóch drzew oleandrowych wysuwały się dwie najbogatsze i najzdobniejsze gałęzie i chyliły się ku sobie, jakby pragnęły złączyć się z sobą pocałunkiem zielonych listków. Ale przestrzeń dość znaczna dzieliła je, a na jednej z nich niby tęskny, zrozpaczony okwitał bujny kwiat bladoróżowy. Popatrzyłam na te dwie kłoniące się ku sobie gałęzie, a myśli różne tłumnie zaczęły tłoczyć się do mej głowy. Potem spojrzałam na Zosię, która patrzyła na mnie ciągle swymi łagodnymi, ciekawymi, w tej chwili smutnymi trochę oczyma, i rzekłam: — Alboż ja sama wiem, jak odpowiedzieć na pytania twoje, Zosiu droga? Wszakże jestem także istotą niedawno w świat rzuconą i z ciekawością a niepokojem pragnącą wyczytać sfinksowe jego zagadki i tajemnice. Wszakże sama nieraz łamię się z myślami, rojeniami, pragnieniami, których dobrze nie rozumiem, a które jak stado ptaków wichropiórych tłumnie zlatują mi do głowy i piersi. Skąd? nie wiem. Może z nieba, może z jakichś krain zaświatowych, z których na tę ziemię przyszłam, może z nieznanych sfer przeszłości mojej, która mi je przysyła jako przeczucia, zapowiednie, proroctwa tego, czym będę i jaką będę? ... Na pytania więc twoje nie mogę, nie umiem odpowiedzieć jasno, bo i przede mną samą jeszcze pytania podobne nierozświecone zupełnie stoją. Alę spójrz: widzisz te dwie gałęzie, które mimowiędnie gną się i chylą ku sobie. Może tak samo na drogach ziemskich spotykają się dwie dusze ludzkie i, mimo wiedzy, mimo woli, przeczuwając, że są siostrami, że są dla siebie wzajem stworzone, dążą, aby się złączyć w jedną myśl, w jedno uczucie, w jeden żywot. A może jeszcze, może bywają na świecie ludzie, których duch wielki tak wyraźnie osiada na czole i przez oczy spogląda, że już nie sposób go nie zobaczyć, że ujrzeć i poznać może każdy, kto ma serce nieskażone i pragnie pięknych tej ziemi widoków... Zosia objęła mię ramionami i śliczną głowę swą przytuliła do mej piersi. — Czyś go widziała kiedy po owym balu? — spytałam. — Dwa razy — odrzekła Zosia. — Raz w domu krewnych przepędziłam z nim kilka godzin, drugi raz spotkałam go w ogrodzie miejskim i przemówiliśmy do siebie słów kilka. Ale zawsze wuj rozłączał nas usilnie, a potem mówił mi, że źle postępuję zbliżając do siebie człowieka, którego żoną zostać nie powinnam. — To okropne! — zawołałam. — Dlaczegoż nie powinnaś? Ale przecie, Zosiu — dodałam z tajemnym serca drżeniem — teraz zależysz więcej od brata niż od wuja? — Tak! tak! — odrzekła z blaskiem radości na twarzy — toteż czekam tylko chwili, w której Lubomir pozna Władysława... oni poznawszy się ocenią wzajem... jednako obaj szlachetni, zacni, rozumni... O, Wacławo — dodała tak cicho, że ledwie dosłyszeć ją mogłam — jak bym ja go kochała, jak bym ja go bardzo kochać mogła! ... W kilka dni po tej rozmowie Zosia wbiegła do mnie z ożywioną i radosną twarzą. — Wacławo! — szepnęła mi na ucho, gdyśmy zostały same — wczoraj Lubomir poznał pana Władysława na tańcującej publicznej zabawie, na której byłam z wujenką, a dziś pan Władysław był u nas z wizytą. — I cóż, czy nie zmieniony w swej sympatii dla ciebie? — spytałam. Zwiększony rumieniec Zosi i minka jej filuterno— radośna odpowiedziały mi za nią. — A pan Lubomir? — spytałam jeszcze. — O, Lubomir! — zawołało dziewczę — jakże możesz przypuścić, aby nie ocenił pana Władysława. — On tak szlachetny! tak pozbawiony wszelkich przesądów! W istocie, tego samego dnia jeszcze słyszałam, jak Lubomir w dość licznym towarzystwie pochlebnie wyrażał się o młodym prawniku, a potem dodał ze zwykłym sobie zapałem w głosie i szlachetnym gestem: — Tak, moi państwo! pękają już mury średniowiecznych przesądów, które wbrew postępowi, jaki uczyniły inne narody, u nas dzieliły dotąd ludzi na stany i kasty. Dziś praca uszlachetnia! Dziś w oświeconych krajach poczciwy biedak więcej wart od nieuczciwego bogacza! Równość, panowie, równość wobec prawa i światła to dewiza wieku naszego! Precz z przesądami! przyjmujmy do naszego koła ludzi pracujących głową i rękami! Dziś ten największy arystokrata, kto najszlachetniejszy i najużyteczniej pracuje, i w każdym razie idea ta znajdzie we mnie filar i podporę! Te i tym podobne słowa obfitym, kwiecistym zdrojem płynęły z ust Lubomira. Ja rosłam z radości słuchając ich, Zosia płonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem szczęścia i ze czcią prawie patrzyła na brata. Reszta obecnych osób z rozmaitym wrażeniem przyjmowała szlachetne jego słowa, ale z ustami Helenki, zdawało się, że zrósł się na wieki półfiglarny, półsmętny, jej tylko właściwy, uśmieszek ironiczny. Z tym uśmieszkiem patrzyła wciąż na mnie, aż nareszcie, znalazłszy po temu sposobność, wzięła mię pod rękę i szepnęła: — A co, Waciu? Ideał coraz silniejszą stopą opiera się na swym piedestale? — Tak jest, w istocie! — odpowiedziałam z rodzajem przekory. — Szczęśliwego powodzenia! — zaśmiała się z cicha Helenka. — A ideałowi jak najmniej srogiego życzę upadku. Czułam się niemal urażoną na Helenę za jej niedowierzanie w szlachetność i szczerość Lubomira, a przy tym żarty jej i przeglądająca przez nie gorycz mroziły mi w piersi kwiat, który w niej coraz szerzej rozkwitał, i wywoływały brzydką marę niewiary i wątpliwości, z jaką i tak w chwilach samotnych bolesne staczałam walki. Zaczęłam więc unikać pięknej i dobrej, a tylko nieco za ironicznej mojej towarzyszki, przez co tym bardziej jeszcze zbliżałam się do Zosi. Ona to, przeciwnie, swymi pełnymi wiary i czci prawie rozmowami o bracie zwiększała moją dla niego sympatię, utrwalała mię w przekonaniu, że słowa jego, które mię zachwycały, były w istocie wiernym obrazem jego duszy, wyższej nad pospolitość, gorącej, pełnej uniesień szlachetnych. Coraz bardziej przy tym zaciekawiała mię melancholiczna powierzchowność pana Lubomira, osłonka tajemniczego smutku, która go okrywała od stóp do głowy. Raz, opierając na dłoni głowę, tak że włosy całkiem prawie zarzuciły mu czoło, powiedział mi: — Pani! dusza moja chora! szukałem dla niej leków po szerokim świecie i nie znalazłem ich. — I jakież lekarstwo uzdrowić może duszę pana? — spytałam, na wpół żartując, na wpół ze wzruszeniem. — Miłość! — stłumionym głosem odpowiedział Lubomir, a przy tym spojrzał na mnie z takim wyrazem, że byłabym chyba ślepą, gdybym nie zrozumiała, że lekarstwo to pragnął wziąć z mojej ręki. Zarumieniłam się i zmieszałam, lecz czując, że nie wypadało milczeniem kończyć podobnej rozmowy, szepnęłam, sama nie wiedząc prawie co mówię: — Ależ wyrazu tego tak często nadużywają ludzie! Lubomir zerwał się z siedzenia i wstrząsnął głową dla odrzucenia swych długich włosów. — Ci, co tak czynią — zawołał z oburzeniem w głosie i z gestem szlachetnym — są to bluźniercy! ludzie, którzy świętokradzko depczą najpiękniejsze kwiaty życia! Miłość to święty wyraz! Miłość może być tylko jedna, wierna, prawdziwa, bezinteresowna, trwająca do grobu, a nawet za grobem jeszcze... Nie skończył, bo do pokoju wbiegła garderobna moja, Zosia, przynosząc mi list od jednej z przyjaciółek. Ujrzawszy gościa, o którym nie wiedziała, że był w salonie, zarumieniła się i zmieszana stanęła w progu. Żal mi się jej zrobiło, przemówiłam do niej słów kilka, rękę po list wyciągnęłam. Dziewczyna przeszła całą długość salonu, aby mi go podać, a gdy odwróciła się, spostrzegłam, że pan Lubomir patrzył na nią bacznie i przeprowadził ją spojrzeniem aż do drzwi, przy czym uważałam, że w zamyślonych jego źrenicach błysnęło parę iskierek. Byłam pewna, że pan Lubomir z niechęcią patrzył na biedną dziewczynę i że oczy jego zapłonęły gniewem za to, że przerwała nam miłą i wiele znaczącą rozmowę o miłości. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy